Brother and Sister
by mistmagic
Summary: when Percy's twin sister comes back it;s more trouble then happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Brother and Sister.

Dear readers this story is about Percy's long lost sister. His twin… Penny Jackson… Sally couldn't keep both children; she was on a low income, barley able to support herself and was very young. She had to give up one child.

Hope you like this new twist!

………………………………………………

Chapter 1

So there I was in math class just staring at this girl. Not like that mind you, I did not have a crush on her. She just seemed very familiar I don't know how but she was and I never even met her before!

She looks over and smiles and say's "Can I help you with something?"

"Uhhh… no I mean… you look familiar have we met before?"

"I was wondering the same thing. But I know I haven't met you before because I just moved here from Billings."

"Where?" I had no clue there was a place called Billings.

"Ugh! I figured you say that. Billings Montana. And don't you dare say the COWBOY STATE I have had enough of that. Montana is like everyone else. Unique in its own way." She said with flourish.

I looked in her blue green eyes, which reminded me of my own for some strange reason, and saw determination as well as humor.

"So do you like it here?"I ask.

"It's okay, I just don't know if I'll find my house." She said with a giggle.

"Where do you live? If it's close by my house I could show you."

"That would be cool, thanks."

She turns around and starts working on her math. All of sudden I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's the feeling I usually get when danger is near I look around the room and see outside the window, a red pair of glowing eyes.

My instincts tell me to get out of there. I raise my hand but the new girl raises hers first and quickly asks for the hall 

pass. As if she were on fire she ran out of the room.

"Must have been the creamed broccoli." The teacher says to herself.

"Yes Percy what is it?" the teacher asks.

I realize I still had my hand up.

"Can I go to the office I don't feel so good." I lie.

"Okay Percy go on ahead. Hope you feel better"

_Like that's going to happen._ I think to myself.

I turn the corner and see the new girl crouching behind a pillar. Her black hair, in a pony tail.

_What is she doing? It's not like she knows there is trouble. RIGHT?!_

All of a sudden I get this arctic blast if cold air, down my back. I turn around to find the most beautiful yet hideous creature ever. _Empousi what is she doing here?_ I ask myself.

Just, then she lunges at the new girl. She stands up and turns around and screams as the empousi approaches her.

"W… what are you?" she asks

"Don't worry I don't usually hurt girls but there is someone very special who wants to see you" theEmpousi hisses

"No way am I going with you. You can tell this 'special someone' forget it!"

_Man does she got guts or is incredibly stupid._ I was hoping for the first part.

"Penny… you will come with us… or else!"

Penny, that's her name.

"Penny watch out it's a trap!" I yell.

"Percy Jackson, so good to see you again. You've grown taller and much more handsome" she say flirtasously

"Your flirting with me didn't work last time and it definitely won't work now." I say coldly.

Penny moves towards the door, a scared and worried look on her face. I nod to her. And she makes a brake for it. The empousi turns around and I take riptide out of my pocket, and hit her straight in the face with it. Dust is everywhere.

I run outside the building and towards the gate. Just as I passed an alley a hand reaches out and grabs me. I turn to see a pair of blue green eyes looking at me.

"Penny! Thank goodness you're okay."

"Well I'm not!" she snaps "I want to know what that thing is and who you are!" she grabs my shirt and pulls me close. I see in her eyes a mixture of worry, scared, and… pain? Why was she in pain?

"I'll tell you everything on the way to my apartment."

And with that we ran for our lives to my place, hopefully mom was there so she could help explain things.

……………………………………………………………

Well what did you think? Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Are you crazy?

………………………………..

As soon, as me and Penny got to my apartment I had just got done telling her about demigods, monsters, and the occasional phrophisies. She just looked at me with wide blue green eyes.

"Are you crazy?!" she shouts.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask none too smart.

"I mean do you seriously expect me to believe that crap?" she asks.

I stare at her blankly. Man is she annoying she's nearly as bad as Annabeth.

"What do you mean crap? This is all true and news flash you're a demigod! Get used to it!" Okay maybe I was being a bit 

harsh but she wouldn't stop saying how stupid and crapish it is. I couldn't take it!

"How can I be a demigod when I'm a foster kid? I mean I never knew my parents. I guess now it does kind of make sense. Why people always thought I was the cause for their problems." She says.

I couldn't be sure but I thought I saw a tear run down her face, 

but she quickly turned around so I couldn't be sure.

"I know it's hard to believe, but what's more important is that we get to camp before anything else happens." I say.

She looks up at me and says "How can life be so unfair Percy?"

"Maybe because life isn't fair" I say.

Just then my mom walks in through the door. She looks at Penny and gasps.

"Mom? Are you okay you look like you just saw a ghost."

Mom's looking at Penny like she was about run up to her and hug the living day lights out of her, but her shock held her back.

"P…Penny?" she asks.

Penny turns toward her and asks "How do you know my name?"

"I know your name because I gave you that name."

WHAT??

"Wait, hold, on you're my m…m…mom?" she stammers

"Yes." Is all my mom could muster before giving into the tears she was trying to hold back for so long.

"If you're my mom then why did you leave me?" Penny asks before giving into tears herself

"Hold on a sec. You're my sister? My twin sister? Man first I find out I'm a demigod and now I find out I have a twin sister these past few years just seem to get better and better." I say sarcasticly.

Mom stops crying and goes up to Penny and gives her a hug. 

All Penny could do was stand there crying.

My mom starts to whisper to her. "I didn't want to give you up, but I was so young, I could barely support myself let alone 2 kids. I did what I thought was best. Not a day went by that I didn't think of the little girl I gave up. I missed you so much. I promised myself that when I got on better ground and was 

making as decent living I would go and find you and bring you home."

"Mmm… I don't understand why did you only give up me and not Percy?" she asks through tears.

"I didn't want to give up both of you my heart could barley take giving you up. Percy come here."

I go over to my mom and give her and Penny a hug.

"from now on will all be a family okay? And with me marrying Paul will finally be one big happy family." She asys.

"Ahh… mom one problem we have to get to camp… like now." I say.

And with that Mom goes into the closet to find a few suitcases and gets some of her 

old clothes that she hopes would fit Penny.

"Do we have to go now? I mean we just found each other." Asks Penny.

"Unless you want to be monster chow I suggest we go." I say .

……………………………………………….

**Well hope you liked the chapter to be **

**honest, I cried while making it.**

**Thanx to all those who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Off to Camp Half Blood We Go.

……………………………….

So there we were just sitting in the car. Not saying a word. Mom didn't ask how Penny was, Penny just stared into space, and me? Well I just kept trying to get a conversation started but when no one 

seemed interested, I gave up. Talk about your awkward silence!

Just then a big pine tree came into view.

_Wow! It's been that long? Why was the ride so short?_ I ask myself, but got no reply.

"So this is camp half blood huh?" Penny asked.

"don't let apearences fool you. This is the best place for us half bloods." I say.

"Just seems like another foster home to me. And when they get tired of me they'll kick me out." Penny said very depressingly. _What did she mean by that?_ I ask myself.

I look at mom she had tears in her eyes but turned away. _Like _

_mother like daughter._ I say with a knowing smile.

"Mom, I'm sure she's just stressed out right now. Nothing to worry about." I say trying to cheer my mom up.

But she wouldn't have any of it. She came up to me gave me a hug good bye and said "Tell her I'm sorry." And she left.

_Has everyone gone all depressed or something?_ I ask 

myself for what seemed the billionth time that day.

All of a sudden a hear a loud yell coming from across the training field and see Annabeth running towards me.

When she finally comes to me she jumps and gives me the biggest hug ever. My stomach went into knots. My face was burning red hot, and my breath 

quickened when I felt her close to me.

_Knock it off Percy come on don't let her see you like this! Besides like you got a chance with her she's in love with Luke for crying out loud!_ I gave myself a mental talk down.

But I wasn't listening, I wrap my arms around her waist and hug her back. When we finally pull apart she stars talking about 

how she was sorry she walked away like she did. Last summer.

(**If any of you have read the 4****th**** book you'll know what I'm talking about)** But all I could see was how beautiful she looked just then. She had her long blond hair down which was very unlike her, and she had little blue owls on her ears a sign of Athena, aka 

Annabeths mom, who also hates my gut but so what.

She looked as if she were glowing with that big smile on her face.

"Hey, Annabeth I got to tell you something." Her face fell.

"It's not bad, well maybe it's not but you're not going to believe this… I have a twin sister! Her name is Penny!" I say real loud.

"Oh no!" Annabeth says in a loud whisper. "So it's true! This is very bad." And she runs away.

Leaving me to stand there wondering what she could have possibly meant by that.

………………………………………………

**Well what did you think? If you want to know what Annabeth **

**was so upset about you'll just have to keep reading! And give me your tips on how you think Percy should tell his feelings to Annabeth. Or he just doesn't tell he. Because I'm lost for **

**words. Review as always!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Why am I so thick headed?

…………………………………..

So there I was standing there for like 30 min until I here Grover yelling at me. I run and catch up with him. He wasn't in his fake human feet (long story) and when he wasn't man could he run I mean I've seen him like this before when it was enchilada day at school, but I don't think that's why he's running now.

"Grover, man can we slow down?" I ask panting.

"No, we have to keep moving till we get to the big house."

"Why?" I ask.

"It's your sister. She's why we're going so fast."

"My sister what trouble could she possibly be in? We just got here."

"The prophecy Percy."

"So we know it's about me. What's your point?"

"Percy I swear sometimes you can be so clueless."

"What do you mean?"

I'm seriously get ticked off. What was I not getting.

"Just tell me Grover."

"The PROPHICY!!"

"YES, I KNOW!! WHAT ABOUT IT?" I yell back.

Grover takes a step back. Hurt in his goat eyes.

"Grover, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. Sometimes it would be better if people would come out and say how they feel." I say.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Percy. Maybe tell Annabeth your feelings." He says with a knowing glare.

"What feelings? I don't have any feelings towards Annabeth, you know sometimes she just plains annoys me" I say turning red.

"Uh huh, sure. Lets get going." Grover turns to the Big House and we start climbing the steps when I realize I knew what Griver meant.

I was not the only one the prophecy could be about now. My sister was caught right in the middle of it.

Also I realize Grover was right about my feelings towards Annabeth.

………………………………………………………………….

**Will Percy admit he's in love with Annabeth? Will he and his **

**sister survive the next month or so? Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Why couldn't I have been born an only child?!

……………………………………

Authors note:

Hope this is good (I cross my fingers)

Thnx 2:

Kaneman009

Dancing Goddess

Sivad

Jaredfan

Person

Olympiangirl

And PD and thnx 2 everyone else.

Love that u love the story so far… keep reading 

………………………………………………

Okay we were all in this big meeting room kinda place even though I'm not sure how they could have fit it in the Big House. I mean I know it's called the Big House but, ah… it's not big enough to hold an Olympian size meeting room.

So there I was just sitting bored out of my mind, when I see Annabeth on the opposite side of the room. I swear she's 

avoiding looking at me. Then I see Penny, she sees me and runs over.

"Percy there you are I got down here and then this huge centaur came up to me… I think his name was Chiron… but anyways, he told me to come down here when I asked him what was going on and where I go and stuff… and so here I am." She said after like 15 

minutes of pure torture for my ears.

"Well?" she asks.

"You talk a lot." I say

She hits my shoulder.

"By the way I met this girl Annabeth she says she knows you… but then she walked away, wonder what's wrong with her."

_Man can she talk, she's just like mom on that note; talk, talk, talk, talk._

"Percy, Penny good there you are we were wondering where you were." Says Chiron.

Travis Stoll right behind him, Travis is a son of Hermes.

"Hey Chiron, hey Travis."

"Percy, Travis will be teaching Penny how to sword fight, canoe, and such. I thought he 

would be a wonderful teacher." Chiron says heartfully.

I look at Penny, she's staring at Travis and was blushing.

"What the…?" I ask myself.

"We can begin tomorrow if you like? Don't know about you but I'm a morning person." Travis say's then winks at Penny and walks away.

I swear Penny looked as if she were going to faint.

"Any way's you two should go take a seat. The meeting will begin soon. And Penny it was very nice to meet you." Chiron walked away well clopped away leaving me and Penny.

"Hey I know where we can seat let's go find that Annabeth girl." Penny grabs my hand and drags me towards Annabeths seat.

"Hey, Annabeth. Me and Percy were wondering if we could sit with you? Will that be all right?" asks Penny

"Yeah, sure go ahead." She says without looking at me ine little bit.

"Great! Come on Percy you sit next to Annabeth because I like the higher seat." She says and climbs the step of the bleachers and sits behind us.

"Come on seaweed brain I don't bite." Annabeth says.

Finally she talks.

"You don't bit… much." I say laughing. Annabeth rolls her eyes and pulls me down beside her.

"Hey, Annabeth… after this can we go for a…"

"Shush, Percy they're beginning."

I couldn't do anything but listen and be quiet, but I wasn't listening very well. All I could think of was how was I going to be able to talk to her. Ever since that quest we went on in the maze, and the kiss she gave me, Luke turning into Kronos and her leaving me at Half Blood Hill a few months ago, I was never able to talk to her I 

tried calling her but every time she answered I hung up.

I listened as the Elders began to talk.

"And so when our young hero found his sister…." They said.

Wait a second they're taking about me! I better listen.

"When he found her it meant that there was more than one child of the prophecy. We all have made a decision. We all 

know well of the Scrolls of Power, that they were stolen when Zeus scattered Kronos's body there was said to have been a scroll in Kronos's robe, we have a hint as to where it could be and so does Kronos. If that scroll gets into the hands of Kronos he will be undefeatable. That is why we are choosing 4 hero's to go and search for it."

"4 hero's but sir, only 3 are able to go." Says Selina, daughter of Aphrodite.

"We are well aware of that but we choose 4 for this quest. And those 4 will be. Percy Jackson, Penny Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood."

Annabeth jumps to her feet and look of panick on her face.

"B… but sir me and Percy, as well as Grover have gone on a quest only 6 months ago. We aren't ready to go…"

"Then get ready Miss. Chase for you leave tomorrow morning. Meeting dismissed."

Annabeth sits down a sad look on her face.

"Hey, Annabeth it'll be alright, we've gone on quests before and didn't get killed…"

"That's not the point Percy… it's … you… me… Luke… man I can't even say it!"

I reach my hand over to hold her hand, but she quickly gets up and walks toward her cabin.

"Wow, barley a Half Blood and I get my first quest! So what do we do go to sleep, pack, or hang out?"

_Man this is going to be a long quest._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

In the morning.

……………………………………………….

In the morning Penny got up from her bunk and got dressed and went outside.

"Penny!"

Penny turn's around to find Travis right behind her.

"Didn't think you could miss out on practice even though you're going on a mission, did you?"

Penny turned bright red.

"NO! of course not… I … I was just going for a walk."

"Good… come on let's go to the arena." Travis takes her hand and starts walking.

"Have you ever held a sword before?" Travis asked.

"You kidding? No, mortals such as me just a few weeks ago haven't even seen a sword."

"Well then you will soon find out how." He said with a michieveious smile.

He go over to the armory and picks out two swords. Hands a very heavy sword to Penny, Penny barley had a second and wasjerked down by the weight of the sword. She looks up to see Travis smiling.

"Something funny to you?" Penny asked blushing.

"Just you sweet cheeks."

"What?!" Penny nearly dropped the sword again.

"Ha ha ha! Never mind. Lets just get back to practice."

_You idiot now you probably scared her off._ Travis said to himself.

"Upper cut. Faster, come on move those skinny legs and get moving!" said Travis. "You'll never survive your quest If you don't learn this technique!"

"I'm doing the best I can do, this is my first practice!" Penny said out of breath.

………………………………………………………………………..

In the Posidean cabin:

"PERCY!"

"Huh… What… Annabeth."

"Percy get up now we got to get going. Argus says we leave at noon… which is in two hours!"

"Okay, okay… I'm up." Percy says yawning.

"Hey! Where's Penny?" asks Annabeth.

"Sword practice with Travis."

"Oh… mmm, mmm, mmm…ha ha ha! Oh boy! Can't wait to see how that goes!" Annabeth says holding her gut.

"Why?"

"Connor told me Travis wouldn't shut up about how great Penny is. Finally Connor put a sock in Travis's mouth and said 'put a sock in it'" Annabeth said between laughs.

"For real?" _Travis and Penny, Penny and Travis?_

"Okay then… how's about we go see them?" asks Percy.

"No, no lets leave them alone… hmm? How about a walk instead?"

"Yeah sure… lets go."

…………………………………………………………………………

At the creek:

"Hey, Annabeth…"

…………………………………………………………………………

**Well? Keep reading to find out what Percy wants to ask Annabeth.**

**REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **

**Sorry the last chapter was so short… I have cold and I'm not thinking clearly… but now I'm sitting at home trying to get better so there will be a lot more chapters!**

**MISTMAGIC**

………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: Yes, Percy?**

Okay so there we were sitting at the creek.

"Hey, Annabeth"

"Yes, Percy?" Annabeth asked a curious look on her face.

"Okay this is going to be difficult to say, so don't interrupted." I say nervously.

"Annabeth we've known each other for a while now…" but I didn't get to finish, I was interrupted by Grover.

"Percy, Annabeth, come on we have work to do." Grover said as he came down the hill.

"Oh! Nuts and bolts!" I say angrily.

"Percy, I'm sure we can talk later." Annabeth said. She got up and headed to her cabin to pack.

I give Grover such a look it would scare Gabe out of his cement casket.

"What?" Grover asks.

"You tell me to confront my feelings for Annabeth and then you go and interrupted!" I say.

"Wait… so you were about to… oh man Percy I'm so sorry. I thought you two were having one of those seaweed brain, wise girl fights… so I thought I would stop it." Grover says sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry Grover I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No problem you know we can come up with something better… how about you 

tell her on the beach… no even better tell her…" Grover began to walk off while come up with these strange ideas on how to tell Annabeth. I just shook my head and laughed.

…………………………………………………………...

Back with Penny and Travis.

"Come on Penny you're doing a great job. You are sure a fast learner." Travis said.

"Thanks, can we stop now we've been at this forever." Penny said puffing.

"All right… Penny I gotta say you learn fast… so did Percy when he first got 

here… must run in your blood, to sword fight."

Penny blushes.

"You really think so?"

"know so… come on lets go get some breakfast."

"Sure." Penny says.

………………………………………………………………

"Man that was great!"

Penny laughs when she see's a piece of muffin on Travis's chin.

"Travis you got something on your chin."

"I do?" he takes a spoon and lifts it up to his face.

"What do you know I do! Now I owe Conner 10 because we bet I wouldn't be able to stop making messes with my food." He says laughing.

"Oh Travis… you sure are crazy. Any ways I got to go pack." Penny says as she got up and left.

"Crazy? Hmmm, crazy for you." Travis says to himself.

……………………………………………………………..

After everyone got packed they were to meet Argus on the hill.

I look at the van that was going to carry us to down town New York that was as 

far as the van could take us the rest we had to do on our own.

"Penny? I know the first quest is always a little frightening but I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I say

"Percy… I'm scared I just found a place where I belong and now I have to leave it." A tear ran down her face.

"Penny?" said a voice from behind us.

"Hey Travis."

"I'll just leave you two alone then." Percy said and climbed into the van next to Annabeth.

"Penny your crying!"

"I'm fine really." Penny said trying to hide the fact that she was scared.

Travis walks over to her and hugs her.

When they stepped away. Travis pulls something out of his pocket. A note.

"Here don't read till you get in the van."

Travis said blushing slightly.

"Why?"

"You'll see." He starts down the hill turns back and waves.

Penny climbs into the van. Argus turned on the van and they left.

"What's with the note?" Grover asked.

"I don't know, and don't ask. It's confidential." Penny says and tucks the note in her pocket.

_I'll read it later when no one is around. _Penny thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Note

………………………………………………..

Have you ever been in a van a bit to small with a satyr who smells like enchilada's and wet hay well that's where I was and also my brother and his 'girlfriend' were fighting. If Percy knew I was thinking this he would probably kill me, because he swears that he and Annabeth are just 'friends'. Although it's clear as day that they want to be more.

"Annabeth that's not right we take a left at Section Ave and go straight!"

"No, Percy we take a left and turn right at Section Ave!"

"Excuse me you moved to San Francisco, I leave here in New York. I think I would know my way around."

"You said 'I think' problem with that is you don't think!"

"Hey Annabeth, Percy does have a good point…" Grover began.

"Doesn't matter Grover! We take a left and that's final!" Annabeth said all red in the face.

I lean over and whisper to Grover. "Are they always like this?"

"Sometimes worse." Grover says with a chuckle.

"Oh…" I say not very intelligently.

"Fine, Annabeth will go with your plan, but if we get lost it'll be your fault!"

"We won't get lost because I'm right!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

_**I think now would be a good time to read the note. Grover has his headphones in so he doesn't her Annabeth and Percy. And they are too busy fighting.**_

I open the letter. It read.

Dear Penny,

I know this is going to sound lame but here it goes. I know we just met and all but when I first saw you I knew you would be someone special. This is really beginning to sound lame I know but bare with me. You're funny, adventurous, and smart, need 

I say more? I can't explain it all on paper so when you get back from your quest I'll tell you the rest.

Your friend,

Travis Stoll

_**Oh wow! This can't really be happening. Can it? Wonder how Percy is going to take it? Best not tell him. At least not till him and Annabeth are together.**_

…………………………………………………………………

We got to our stop and said goodbye to Argus.

"So we take a left and turn right?" Percy said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Seaweed brain! Don't start with me."

"Fine Wise Girl but don't come crying to me if you're wrong."

"Okay you two knock it off! You're giving me a headache." Grover said.

"BLAME HIM!"

"BLAME HER!" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"And you guys say you're nothing alike." Grover says teasingly.

Annabeth and Percy shoot Grover the meanest look I have ever seen.

Grover actually took a step back.

"Okay… who's hungry, because I don't know about you but I am." I said changing the subject.

We decided on the Rock Dinner.

The waitress took us to the corner booth. We all ordered burgers and fries.

We had just sat down when we heard this awful screech; we look out the window and see none other than the Empousai.

"I thought you said you took care of that… thing!" Penny says in a loud whisper.

"I did but I also said that IF we're lucky it would be gone for a lifetime…but"

"But Percy isn't that lucky." Annabeth said.

"Uh guys I suggest we leave like now!" Grover said in a panic.

We left the money and ran out the back door. We got half way down the street when we ran into the Empousi.

"Oh man we're dead!" Grover said whimpering.

……………………………………………………………………

Tell me wat u think REVIEW!

And yes Dancing Goddess I used ur idea can't thank u enough 4 that.

MISTMAGIC


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:

Hey, sorry I haven't updated I will Saturday… promise.

mistmagic


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Can anyone say we're dead in French?

……………………………………

You know I've done some pretty stupid things in my life but nothing as stupid as running straight into my enemy.

After we ran into the Empousi we battled she was stronger than be for she actually hypnotized me. Here's how it went.

"Come now Percy I'm sure we can all work this out." Said the Empousi her blue eyes flashing. For a moment there I couldn't but see how beautiful she was.

Until I heard Annabeth yell in my ear.

"Percy wake up I swear you have the most stupidest taste in girls! Snap out of it!"

I heard her I could see her face and let me tell you she was way more beautiful than the Empousi. That made me snap out if it but not fast enough we were all captured the Empousi had called for reinforcement we were all taken to this abandon ware house.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked.

"Shut it half blood you will find out fast enough." Hissed may captor

Grover was whimpering in the corner. Penny was trying to comfort him.

"Percy what's going on?" asked Penny.

"Just your normal half blood quest Penny."

I see Annabeth in a corner opposite me I walk over to her.

"hey"

"hey"

"We'll get through this Annabeth."

She looks away.

I wish I could tell you, oh how I wish.

………………………………………………………………

**Well how do u like it review plz!!**

**mistmagic**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

LUKE CASTELION…

Authors note: sorry the last chapter was so short… I had to hurry with it but here is the next one and it will be long, well… long enough.

Ttfn!!

………………………………………………..

"Percy? What were you going to tell me, yesterday at the creek?" Annabeth asks.

I blush madly.

"Oh nothing… just that you can be a major pain sometimes but you're still a good friend." I lie… you know sometimes I amaze myself at how well I can lie.

"I'm a pain? Have you completely lost it…"

"Can you guys keep it down in case you haven't noticed we're trapped in this gods forsaken ware house with no food , water, and our captors will come back any minute now to take us to a place we don't even want to know about!" screamed Penny this situation was really scaring her I could tell. I could see fear in her eyes.

"Penny calm down…"

"Calm down? Calm down! I didn't even want to be a half blood! I just wanted a family that loves me but I didn't even get that!" she said tears coming down her cheeks. She crouched down and hugged herself and began to rock in place.

I walk over to my sister and hug her. Her face smashed into my shoulder making my shirt wet. Her sobs were raking her body now. Annabeth and Grover come over. Annabeth hugs Penny and says.

"Penny we are your family now, we won't let anything happen to you. We love you. Because that's what a family does."

Penny starts laughing.

"Annabeth… you are a know it all but you're also right. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

All of a sudden we hear clapping in the background.

"So touching… forgot what complete wimps you guys are." We turn around and see Luke standing right behind us leaning against the door way of our cell.

"Luke." We all say except for Penny she just had a confused look on her face.

"What do you want?!" I say.

But Luke wasn't even listening to me. He was too busy staring at Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" he said in complete awe.

"Is he her… like evil boyfriend or something?" Penny asks.

"What! No!" me and Annabeth say at the same time. I feel myself blush.

Luke laughs evilly.

"So you're Penny huh? Not much are you? Just like Percy. And they think it's one of you that will decide the fate of the gods? That's surly a joke."

"Luke I asked you what are you doing here?"

"Percy you still don't know? I'm not Luke."

"I already knew that you're Kronos, but I wasn't going to say you're name because names have powers. But it's too late for that. And I wasn't about to call you Grandpa."

I feel emance heat go through my body, my vision going fuzzy. I couldn't breathe. I hear Annabeth scream my name but I couldn't do anything about it. I just felt myself sort of fall faster and faster I fell.

………………………………………………………………

I woke up in someone's arms, I could hear people talking. Then a cool sensation on my forehead.

"Percy, wake up please." Someone begged.

I tried to wake up but every time I did I would go right back to a dark sleep.

………………………………………………………………

"Percy! Oh thank goodness." I hear Annabeth yell. Then I feel arms around my neck. A hug.

"Annabeth I can't breathe." I croak.

"Don't care." She said through tears.

"What happened?"

"Lu…Kronos zapped you. He said you needed to be taught how to respect your elders. And you'll learn it if your survived it."

"oh"

"Percy we were so worried about you. I… we didn't know if you would make it!"

"We?" I ask

"Of course!"

"Where are the others?"

"They went to get some water. After you were zapped Grover lost it and used his powers he got from Pan. He destroyed the whole ware house but we were left unharmed, and now were here." She said with a sigh.

"And where is here?"

"Somewhere in the park. We don't know."

I look at Annabeth. It was hard to read her face in the dark. Now or never Percy come on! You can do it. It's just three simple words come on!

………………………………………………………………

**Ohhhhh….. cliffy! See wat happens next.**

**Review!! **

**mistmagic**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

What else is there?

……………………………………

Okay so apparently I haven't been writing long enough chapters. So from now on I will try and do my best to make it long, but plz no cussing I hear enough of that at school thank u very much.

Mistmagic.

………………………………………………..

"Annabeth?" I say in a croak of a voice.

"Yeah?" she says

I take her hand and…

I'm interrupted by Grover playing 'so yesterday' by Hilary Duff.

And Penny clapping and doing a little jig.

Man sisters can be annoying.

………………………………………………………………

Penny's POV

OMG! Me and Grover just got back from getting water and saw Percy and Annabeth holding hands! Eeps!! So exciting I know. I tried to get Grover to stop playing his pipes but he couldn't hear me either over the off tune key or he just has very bad hearing. My guess is that it's choice number one considering he's a goat and goats can hear pretty well and the pipe is sounding pretty wacky. I quickly try to cover it up to seem like we didn't see anything, by clapping and dancing. But Percy knew me better than that.

I look at Annabeth she seemed a little confused by everything. I just realized what happened. Ugh Percy why don't you just go and tell her already! Boys! Such wimps when it comes to feelings!

(**no offence 2 anyone)**

Annabeth began to get up at the same time Percy did and they bonk heads. "OW!!" they both yell. And clutched their heads.

Okay never noticed it before but my brother is weird.

Percy turned a deep shade of red and looked at Annabeth.

Seeing him look at her like that made me think of Travis. Oh I miss him so much. And I only knew him for a day or so. Goes to show life is very unpredictable.

"Okay." Annabeth began. "We go to start moving we can't risk staying in one place for long."

"Right… so where do we go?" Percy asked.

"Why ask me? I'm the one who got us lost in the first place." Annabeth said sadly.

"Annabeth…" Percy began but Grover cut him off.

"Don't start you two let's just sleep here for the night I'm sure we won't encounter ant monsters I don't smell anything."

"I'll take the first watch." Percy said.

"Percy, you can't! you just woke up." I say very unhappily. "Annabeth you take the first watch. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

I'm I the only sensible one in this group? Man we just got to get our priorities straight.

………………………………………………………………

Grover's POV

I had just settled down and began to drift off to sleep when I heard Percy get up. It's not he's turn for watch yet. What's he doin'?

I see him go to Annabeth and sit down. I could barely make out what they were saying. Here's how it went.

………………………………………………………………

Percy's POV

"Hey."

"Hey." She said back.

"Annabeth look, I…" but I didn't get to finish I was interrupted by Annabeth who started kissing me. I kissed her back, her lips moist and soft. When we separated I looked into her gray eyes.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?" she looks away red faced.

I put my finger under her chin and mover head to look at me. I move in and kiss her.

"This is defiantly better than the kiss on Mount Saint Helens." I say.

………………………………………………………………

Grover's POV

DANG! They're kissing! Kissing the son and daughter of some of the most powerful gods ever and enemies are kissing! Athena and Poseidon aren't going to like this! Oh man!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I so kissed a girl… and I liked it.

………………………………………………..

"Wow!" me and Annabeth say at the same time.

I look at her while she looked at me our eyes searching each others' souls.

"Annabeth, I want you to know that I… well… I… love you." Could I sound anymore pathetic?

"Percy… there's no need to be embarrassed… I … love you too." She said while turning as red as tomato.

I look over at the trees and see the sun beginning to rise. Has it really been that long? I feel so energized I feel like I could run all of Greece!

I grab Annabeths hand get up.

"Lets' wake the others, we should move out now. We have to get the scrolls before Kronos does."

Annabeth nods her head in agreement.

………………………………………………………………

Annabeths POV

I can't believe I just kissed Percy, and he kissed me back! But why do I feel like I just did a bad thing? I only had 2 loves Percy and… Luke. I don't love Luke anymore… right? He's evil. Tried to kill us. I don't love him! But some things still off. But what?

………………………………………………………………

Penny's POV

Percy and Annabeth woke us up at dawn, I felt like I slept on rocks… oh right I did sleep on rocks. Wonder what Travis is thinking of. Stop get you head out of the clouds Penny, but seeing Annabeth and Percy smile at each other during breakfast makes me think of 2 days ago when I had breakfast with Travis. Hmm… I miss him.

………………………………………………………………

Travis' POV

Okay come on Travis get her out of your head! Concentrate on Connor his your battle buddy, if you let him down during the chariot race your dead! Literally! Either by the chariot or by him! Too bad it's almost impossible to get her out of my head. Or as Connor would say 'what head you need a brain in order to have a head.'

………………………………………………………………

Anyone's POV

"Okay so we take a right at highway 15 and keep going till we see the Pennsylvania border line or sort to speak" said Percy.

"Right, but how do we get there it'll take us forever to get to Los Angeles!" says Penny half without complaining the other whining like a two year old.

I admit not one of my better days but hey at least we had a plan. The elocutions were just a bit hazy is all.

"Well we don't know for sure that the scrolls are in Los Angeles but considering that almost anything bad that can happen to half bloods usually happen there that's are best guess." Annabeth said. Percy and Annabeth look at each other and blush.

Just then the gang heard the most awful noise they could possibly hear, they look up into the sky and find the 'kindly one's' circling them from above.

"Oh. No! What do they want? We don't have anything!" Grover whimpered.

"I don't know but I'm not going to stand here and find out!" Percy said.

"W, what are those things?" Penny asks fear obvious on her face.

"Let's move, they won't attack us if they can't see us." Annabeth says using her calm head.

Annabeth looks around and finds a sewer cap. She walks over and pries the lid off.

"Down here, hurry!"

"Down there? With sewer rats and smelly sewage water?" Penny asks wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Just get down there." I say.

And force her to take her first step down the ladder.

We look around and begin walking in the filthy sludge.

"OH! EEW! Something just crawled up my pant leg!" Penny screams.

"Just ignore it." Annabeth says.

"Sure… like you do every time you see a spider?" Percy says laughing.

Annabeth glares at him.

"I don't think Penny has an enemy with whatever is in her pant leg right now like in do with spiders! In case you forgot my mother is enemies with them!" Annabeth hissed.

Percy sighs.

"Sorry I forgot." Percy looks away. And takes in his surroundings. Let's see… slime covered walls, sewer rats, puke retching water, and a green mist?

"Um Annabeth what's up with that mist up ahead?

She turns and looks. Then gasps.

"That can't be…."

………………………………………………………………

**Oooh cliffy… bet u all r hatin me now. **

**Remember to R&R or else and happy Halloween. Hopefully I'll put in a sort of Halloween special for ya. But that's a maybe.**

**MISTMAGIC**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Brother and Sister

Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School has been hectic, with finals and everything, but I'll try and update sooner.

~#MISTMAGIC#~

We all stood there in sewer water just staring at the green mist as it took form.

"HERMES!" we all yell except Penny considering she didn't know him.

"You that surprised to see me?" he said laughing.

We all look at each other. Penny had the funniest face.

"I don't get it, who are you?" she asked.

"I am Hermes god of thieves and roads. At your service." He said with a little bow for effects.

I and Annabeth just look at each other. As if to say 'if he's here than we are in more trouble than we thought.'

"I just came to see if you four ragamuffins needed some help and by the looks of your hide out I'd say that you do." He said while looking around the sewer.

"Well thanks but with all do respects we really don't need your help." Annabeth said.

_Can she be any blunter? Let's hope he didn't think she was being pert._

Hermes just laughed. "My dear, I will help you whether you like it or not. It's very important that you get those scrolls. You'll be getting more help from other gods as well. Not just me." He said as he smiled.

"Oh… so wait we'll actually get to meet other gods!" asked Penny.

"Yes but, Penny that isn't always a good thing. Just ask Percy or Annabeth they know what I'm talking about."

Percy and Annabeth just groaned remembering Ares and Aphrodite. Hermes laughed as he heard this.

"Now how about we get out of this dump and catch a ride on the next bus?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As they crawled out of the sewers while keeping a look out for any more monsters they headed to the nearest restaurant since it was near noon.

"Okay so where do we go next? We… couldn't decide." Said Annabeth.

"You mean you and Percy couldn't stop fighting over directions. You have to get to Richmond Virginia. There you will find a… old friend of mine. He'll give you a lift to Salt Lake City. For now order anything you like and get to the nearest hotel you can find." He handed them a bag full of American money and left.

"Wow! Does this usually happen?" asked Penny.

_Man I remember being that naïve to. Those were the good old days._

"Okay so will get some food and head to that hotel. There we can plan on how to get to Richmond. Agreed?" asked Annabeth. We all shook our heads yes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When we entered the hotel we went straight to the check in desk acting as if we've done this a million times. Being dropped off by our rich parents and checking in by ourselves, you know the kids of very busy parents who don't have the time. So that's what we acted like.

"Hi, we'd like to check in now." I said to the lady behind the desk. She looked down at me from her long nose. She smelled like cheap perfume you buy at the drug store.

"And where are your parents?" she asked with suspicion.

"They're going to check in later, they had a meeting they had to go to and told us we'd be fine by ourselves."

She looked at us then at her computer. "We have two conjoining rooms set at $80 a night. Will that be alright for you?"

"Yes ma'am, that'll be fine." I took the card and set out to find our rooms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well? Wat did u think? R&R! ******************


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, Brother and Sister

We got up to the rooms and set our stuff down. The room was big enough to fit 4 or 5 with two doors leading into separate bedrooms. Me and Grover would sleep in the left bedroom while the girls got the other one.

"Wow! Awesome they have a snack bar!" said Penny.

"When you guys are done with your cans just give them to me." Said (you guessed it) Grover.

While me and Penny looked around we noticed that we had a perfect view of the city, it'll be easier to spot any trouble.

I sit on the bed and turn on the TV and flip through the channels. Man was I bored!!!! I decide to start unpacking, I open up my back pack and a note falls out. I read it.

_Percy,_

_I must inform you that you are much too late. Kronos has the scrolls. I'm sending you on another mission._

_GET THOSE SROLLS!! Or you might as well forget your sixteenth birthday because if you don't get them, you won't be alive to have your birthday. Go to Phoenix Arizona. When you get there you'll know where to go it's won't be hard._

_Signed,_

_Zeus_

"Oh Crap!" I look around to see if this was just another dream but it wasn't I'm still on the hotel room. I give myself a good pinch. Nope not a dream. "Annabeth!" I yell.

She comes stomping in the room.

"What do you want Percy?!" she was already in her pajama's. I realize I had been standing there reading that letter for a long time. The sun was beginning to set. I look at Annabeth again.

"Here read this." I say and hand her the note.

She reads it, much fast then me. She looks up from the note her mouth hanging open slightly. "Percy! How are we going to be able to get those scrolls from Kronos! We're just kids!" she looks like she had been eaten and chewed out again.

"The same way we took the Golden Fleece, by working as a team." I grab her hand and hug her, she begins to cry. It's then I realize she's not worried about how we get the scrolls, it's who's got them that's scaring her. I wasn't going to let Luke hurt her again. I wasn't going to let him win. Not by a long shot.

**Hey everyone yeah I know it's short but I'm trying to get them longer so bear with me. Sorry I haven't updated sooner. :I I've been really busy. But yeah. R&R like always lol. **

**Thnx to:**

darius prince of the sea

&

Burnup77

U guys helped a lot! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Brother and Sister.

As we got on a plane headed to Phoenix I kept worrying about Annabeth, ever since I mentioned that we'll be seeing Luke she has been, well to put it nicely as jumpy as a cat in a tub of water _(cheesy, ya I know)._

"Annabeth calm down will you? Nothing is going to happen I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She looks at me and for a moment I thought she was going to pound me but then she just sighed. We sit down in our sits Penny and Grover are across from us.

"Percy it's got nothing to do with me. I'm just worried we won't be able to get those scrolls away from Kronos. Now stop bugging me Seaweed Brain and let's start thinking of a plan that will work." She looks like she could with stand a nuclear bomb but her eyes gave away her real worry. I didn't believe her, I know she worried about more than what she telling me but I also know she won't tell, so I dropped it.

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

"Well we have to make sure Penny is going to be alright with this, after all it's her first quest, and you remember how nervous you were. Right?" I look over at Penny, she and Grover are fight with the flight attendant about free nuts.

"I think she'll be alright." I full confidence in her, after all Travis helped out a lot with training her, I wonder if she misses Travis, I'm guessing so considering I saw her making their initials in the dirt a few nights ago.

"Okay so we got to make sure we are not seen when we sneak onto S.S.S Andromeda, I'll be able to use my hat but you guys have to be careful." We sit there and start planning it all out.

Penny's POV

Doesn't this lady know we get free nuts? It's like that on ever plane I've been on, and the flight attendants were also nice not like this lady who acts like she's got a stick up her butt.

"For the last time we do not serve complimentary nuts! Now sit down!"

"We are sitting! And what kind of plane is this? Every plane I've ever been on they had free peanuts and actual flight attendants who didn't act like total snobs!"

"Well excuse me for just doing my job!"

"Well you stink at you job! I'm definitely writing a complaint when I get off! Cuz this sucks!"

The flight attendant looked like she was going to explode but she just walked away with her little chopsticks in her hair.

"Well that could have gone better." Says Grover who was eating a tin can.

"Yep, now I bet she's going to go tell her boss and I'm going to get on trouble as usual."

In all honesty I could care less about the peanuts; it's just that lady was driving me crazy! I look outside my window and at the clouds outside. Times like this make me wish Travis were here, I could sure use his jokes and carefree attitude. I turn over and Grover is giving this weird look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, just noticing that you and Percy look a lot alike especially when your thinking."

"Well we are twins."

"Yes, but that's not really what I was getting at."

"What were you saying then?"

"You and Percy look alike when your thinking about someone." 

Oh, my , gosh! Was I that obvious?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say. He just laughs and shrugs his shoulders. Man it's like I can read minds!

**Well wat do you think? R&R hey did anyone else think that 5****th**** book THE LAST OLYMPIAN was absolutely awesome?! I did! Tell me wat u thought. Also plz vote on wat u think should happen next in the story.**


	17. Authors note

Hey people :)

sorry about not updating in A LONG time... but i had alot of.....drama.... going on. GRRR i hate drama! Anyways i'll try to update as soon as i can... i have a new lap top and it doesnt have Microsoft word on it only notepad... so if i make mistakes sorry... :) thanks soooo much my faithful reviewers!!!! :) :)

3 Mistmagic


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Percy(POV)

We got off the plane, and I now got the meaning of 'my legs feeling like jello.' I normally hate planes but we needed a fast ride and nothing is faster than a plane. I looked over at Penny, she was still fuming about not getting her peanuts. "Penny, stop being so upset, it's just peanuts." She looked up at me.

"I'm not mad about the peanuts anymore, I'm just really scared. I have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." She looked really scared, and she had a good reason to be. Thalia unconciously gripped her bracelet, like she does when she gets nervous. Looking over to see if Annabeth was nervous, she didn't look like she was worried but her eyes were a dead give away. I held out my hand a she took it, without even looking up.

The sun was blazing hot here in Pheonix, but we could handle it. We walked to the end of the air port and got a bus schedule. Annabeth took the schedule and opened it up to the map in the back, her finger immediately drawn to The Camelback Mountains.

"There! This is where we have to go." I guess Zues was right when we got here we would know where to go.

"Okay then, lets get more supplies we're gonna need it." Looking at the map again we located a store.

"Do we have money left?" I asked Grover. He looked through the bag and nodded. With that we headed to the nearest bus stop.

We got all our supplies needed for hiking up Camelback mountain, food, some rope, and boots, but now we didn't have enough money for the bus. Annabeth pointed East of where we were.

"We need to head that way. See those mountains in the distance?" we all nodded. "Those are the Camelback mountains. We should get there around nightfall."

We walked for sometime and each step seemed to take us further away from the Mountains if that makes sense. "Annabeth how much longer?" I asked.

"About two hours." It was getting darker out, the sun was setting.

You know that eerie feeling you get when everything gets quite and still? Well that's what I felt now, it was just too quite.

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're being followed?" Grover asked. He must have felt what I was feeling because of our empathy link.

"Yeah, why is it so quite?" Penny looked over at me, she was really scared. All of a sudden we heard a BOOM! Tons of smoke exploded out from behind a building.

"I don't know what that was but I'm not sticking around to find out!" I yelled.

We ran down the street, it was now completly dark out, we could hardly see our hands in front of our faces. Looking behind me I noticed a cloud of smoke rise into the air, it seemed to stretched out to the sky like hands, at the base of the cloud a face was forming, it seemed to have claws and fangs. That right there made me kick it into high gear and run.

.........................................................................................................................................

**Okay not my best chapter anyways please R&R **


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

I looked around, everyone was out of breath, Penny looked like she was going to collapse on the ground. I caught her before she could.

"Thanks." She said still huffing and puffing. I nodded and took her backpack. Annabeth had crashed on a cement bench, walking over to her I sat Penny down, and sat next to Annabeth.

"Hey," her hair was coming loose from her pony tail and she had black smudges on her cheek, but she still managed to look great. "Looks like it's going to take us a bit longer to get to Camelback Mountain, how about we rest here for a bit?" I nodded and took out my sleeping bag, setting it far away from Annabeth that it wouldn't look weird but close enough for me to hold her hand.

Penny's POV

Penny lay on the bench looking down at Percy and Annabeth. 'will me and Travis ever be like that?' she wondered. Turning over onto her back and looking up into the night time sky, she could barely make out the little dipper and other Greek and Latin constellations. All of a sudden a bright light shone across the sky, it looked like a shooting star until Penny realized it was coming towards her!

"PERCY!" Penny screamed, Percy woke up looking at where Penny was pointing and went "oh crap!" now to Penny that seemed like an understatement.

The light grew closer, Penny jumped out of the way as a giant disk landed where she was crushing the bench. Then eight giant legs sprouted from the disk and was raised up from the ground.

"SPIDER!!!" Why was Annabeth so freaked out by a spider? I just want to know what it wants with us. Percy went over to Annabeth trying to calm her down. As I was checking it out I noticed something strange.

Percy POV

"Look right there! Under it's belly, what does that symbol mean?" Yelled Penny.

"It's Hephaestus's symbol! This thing is from him!" Yelled Annabeth, she finally calmed down once she realized this, but I could tell she was still a little jumpy.

"Well what does it want?" Said Penny. Her face contorting in confusion.

Just than we heard a loud thud, as the bottom part of the spider was being lowered. Imagine one of those flying saucers but with eight legs, and a door underneath. Yeah that's what it looked like.

Suddenly a pair of legs popped out from the entrance, than a whole body, and then the head of… "TRAVIS!" Penny ran towards him, and when they met they kissed liked no tomorrow.

It took me and Grover to get them to stop, but once we did I was able to ask him what he was doing here.

"I came to help, the Hephaestus cabin made this. Why it had to look like a spider I'm not really sure." His eyes twinkling brighter. He kept his arms wrapped around Penny, and Penny was looking up at him with what I guessed was love?

"Well alrighty then, thanks we sure could use the help." I said putting my hands into my pockets, "now what do we do with that?"

He looked up, "oh right, forgot about that." He took out a remote and pressed a red button. The 25 foot spider collapsed and seemed to fold in on itself. Travis went over and picked it up, and put it in his pocket.

"See no problem now." He put his arms back around Penny.

The sun was beginning to rise, and we had gotten barely any sleep.

"So what do we do now? Go back to sleep?" Asked Penny.

"No, I think people will think it strange to see five teenagers asleep in the middle of the park. We should keep going and take a break once we get there."

"Get where?" Asked Travis.

"We're heading to the Camelback mountains, that's where we will find Kronos and the scrolls."

**well what do you think? I finally got Microsoft word processor… so I am freaked! It's really cool… wow did I just say that was cool? I haven't been out for awhile… not when it's this cold out. Lol **

**Well.. R&R plz!**


End file.
